regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Misscliks: Seaborn - Chapter 2 Episode 9
]] Recap Day 66: 1509-06-09 (continued) Maribel's Marauders are outside Pinespur with the Spears of Westin (Zelandil, Rolnat & Guldria). They have set and baited a trap (a sheep) for the Wyvern of Gade Isle. At night everyone returns to town to rest. Bruno checks in with the Pinespur Sage, but they haven't found anything new about poisoning Wyvern. Day 67: 1509-06-10 The party return to the trap. During the day the Wyvern flies overhead and doesn't stop by. She captures a human and a horse and returns to her's lair. Bruno again vists the sage. They reveal that there is no recording of anyone poisoning a Wyvern, and would interesting in recording the results. Day 68: 1509-06-11 The party return to the trap and wait. Bruno tries to cook another sheep to attract the Wyvern. The Wyvern again ignores the bait. Albert tries to Metamorpthise Liquids from Maribel blood, creating 2 cubic feet of blood. Everyone is cheeped out. Day 69: 1509-06-12 The party wait by the trap and lots of blood when the Wyvern comes by carrying 2 goat. She drops the goat and goes for the trap. The sheep is pulled into the hole and Algrund Strongaxe pulls the chain and the Wyvern's head is trapped in the hole. The wyvern lashes out and stabs Rolnat with her tail, poisoning him. Everyone else attacks the trapped Wyvern. The Wyvern pulls on the chain but can't escape. The Wyvern spots Algrund at the tree with the chain and attacks Algrund knocking him unconcious. The Wyvern then poisons Zelandil and bites Guldria's head off. The party manage to finish the wyvern off. Albert saves Algrund, Bruno loots the Spears of Westin. The party pull the dead, the Wyvern Head & Stinger and the 3 dead back to Pinespur. The townsfolk chear when they see the Wyvern Head. Albert goes off alone with the stinger to the apothecary. The apothecary says it'll take her some time to get the poison ready. Albert then goes to look for Saffron but she hasn't come back to town in the past 3 days. Bruno and Maribel take the Wyvern Head into the Great Hall and are greeted by the Court Wizard, Arc Barthas. Barthas tests the head and sees it is real. Arc Barthas says there will be a sword presentation ceremony tomorrow at noon. Maribel asks for the sword early. Albert arrives as Barthas returns with the sword and a large book ("A Treatise on the Void by Maribelo"). Barthas hands the sword over, but would like the sword back before the ceremony tomorrow. The party go enjoy themselves at the tavern, Gade's Place. Day 70: 1509-06-13 First thing in the morning Albert collects 3 vials of Wyvern Poison. The Apothecary wonders which dragon that Albert plans to poison, but Albert is very cagey with his answers. The party head to the keep and attend the ceremony. Before the ceremony Arc Barthas is reading the book some more. During the ceremony itself Bruno casts enlarge on Maribel as she is presented the sword. Over the feast the party outright says they came though the portals that Barthas created. Arc Barthas isn't willing to share the secrets with foreigners. After the feast the party travel with Barthas to his study. Albert wants to talk more about the portal magic, but Bruno wants to talk about different magic since Barthas doesn't want to talk about the portals. Barthas heads off to the rest room, but he leaves his book behind. Bruno looks in the book and finds out that 5 smaller portals can be used to create a larger portal in the middle. Only one portal at a time can be created by a Wizard, so making a large portal would need the cooperation of 5 wizards. The centre of the portal is typically a inanimate conduit, but it can also be a living being. If a living being is the conduit, it directly controls the portal. Many of the restrictions can be bypassed with Blood Magic. Barthas returns and the party and he talk. He explains his plan is to move Embershore to near Gade Isle. Barthas then explains that Brimstone, the Fire Incarnate has been trapped under the volcano for 1500 years. A situation that Barthas plans to exploit the situation subjugate him, and then rule Eridon. The party isn't opposed to the idea, but are unsure he has the power to subjugate a Dragon. Barthas points out since Brimstone is trapped, he will have a long time to study and prepare for subjugation. The party want to know how they can help Barthas, but Barthas says he doesn't need their help. But he says their trip home will be a lot quicker than their trip to Gade Isle. The party search the streets at night for Saffron, but there are no results. The party head to the Lake View Inn to rest. Day 71: 1509-06-14 The party leave Algrund with a medic in Pinespur then head back to the village Chum on the coast. In the evening the party arrive at Chum and find Saffron on the beach. Saffron said that the mermaids haven't returned so she couldn't pass on the message. Saffron isn't happy that the party let Barthas live, since he killed her master Theydrin. Albert suggests maybe telling Brimstone all of Barthas's plans to stop Barthas, which the rest of the party is against. & Embershore]] Day 72: 1509-06-15 The party set out on a hired ship towards the portals. They see Embershore slowly start to be teleported in-front of them. Bruno and Maribel want toe boat to go into the magical effect before it is finished while Albert is against it. Albert is overridden. As they get closer there is static electricity in the air. Closer still there is a buzzing noise and the ship losing control. They see sparks jumping between metal objects. They are teleported far away from Gade Isle and Embershore to a mystery location and pass out. Experience: 3850 Exp Level Up: *Albert to level 4 Thief & level 3 wizard **HP +1.5 (9 hp total) *Bruno to level 5 Bard **HP +2 (18 hp total) Category:Misscliks Seaborn Episodes